


Precious

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Butt Slapping, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Panties, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are facing a minor crisis in their marriage and visit a couple counsellor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferris_Eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferris_Eris/gifts).



> i couldn't help myself and wrote this based on [my initial idea and this amazing poster by a fellow Fannibal](http://lactobacille.tumblr.com/post/142027775021/dancey94-it-kinda-looks-like-a-poster-for-a)  
> also, thank You, Sabina for making me write this xD

“I knew it would be a bad idea.” Hannibal Lecter stated calmly and smoothed the creases on his trousers. It was a pair of new tailored trousers that matched the jacket and the man was still getting used to it.

“Yeah, because he thinks he can solve every problem.” Will Graham snorted as he spoke to the therapist across the desk.

“I can definitely solve this problem.” Hannibal replied but did not look his husband in the eye. He was facing the therapist, as was Will, and the pride on his face was the ultimate sign he would not turn his neck even an inch to look at his partner.

“Just because you are a great psychiatrist does not mean you’re a good couple counsellor. We have problems and we are not working them through at home. It’s relieving to see someone who’s not biased.” Will explained, still looking at the therapist, who was now making notes.

The man was in his forties, only slightly older than Lecter, and was also impeccably dressed. Fear grew in Will when he saw their therapist and immediately inferred he had more in common with Hannibal, but he believed the man was a professional and would not take sides just because he liked expensive suits.

Doctor Crawford was recommended to Will and Hannibal by their mutual friend, Alana Bloom, who sensed something was off and asked Hannibal directly what was going on. Lecter was always the one to keep calm, even in the most frustrating situations.

Like the one he was currently in.

“I believe Will is right.” Doctor Crawford stated and smiled.

“Of course he’s right.” Hannibal responded and moved the hair out of his sight. He would have to have it cut soon because it was getting on his nerves. A few strands were falling on his forehead, limiting his vision. He liked it longer, so did Will, which he proved when he pulled at it, but it was high time to cut it short. Yes, it was settled. He would visit a hairdresser when the appointment was finished.

On the other hand, Hannibal was aware his action would be the gasoline poured onto a smouldering fire.

“So you understand it’s better that you see me and use my help instead of letting the burden overwhelm you?” Crawford asked and Hannibal blinked. He was stoic. He was like a stone that no one could turn. Will might be the only exception. But not always.

“I understand that we need someone neutral. I just don’t think we need…a stranger to meddle.”

“I’ll tell you what this is about and you’re going to laugh, although it’s not funny. Hannibal thinks it’s humiliating to go to a therapy, even though he’s a therapist himself and he’s paid to listen to people’s problems.” Will’s voice was getting louder and higher as he spoke but he felt like exploding if he didn’t say what was on his mind.

“I see.” Crawford watched Lecter’s calm expression. The man seemed to be interested in the design of the interior rather than paying attention to what was happening around him. It might have been rude but Will dragged him into this, took the phone number from Alana and called doctor Crawford. They did not discuss it; it wasn’t a mutual decision. “But you said your husband was right. You could use a fresh perspective. Besides, I have an additional question. Do you talk about your problems at home with your friends?”

Will shook his head and Hannibal spoke. “These are our private matters and I wouldn’t like to violate the level of intimacy by bringing in another party. But I try to consult on the most recent events, I only describe the situation and explain that it’s one of my patient’s.”

Upon hearing those words Will frowned and finally faced his partner. “You talk to other people instead of talking to me?”

“I hoped to get some advice from a colleague.”

“And did you?”

“Well, apparently not, since we’re here.”

“May I stop you for a moment?” Doctor Crawford interrupted and narrowed his eyes. “I believe I know what could solve your every problem. Role play.” Will flinched, then smirked while Hannibal changed his expression into more attentive. Maybe this was getting somewhere after all. “I don’t mean in the bedroom. I mean, why don’t you have a session? Like this one. Hannibal, you’re a psychiatrist. Will, you seem to be dealing with issues with your partner. Why don’t you schedule an appointment? An hour, preferably between your other patients so that you treat Will like any other person who comes for help. You’ll be detached. And Will, you feel the need to open up. Why don’t you talk to doctor Lecter and release all your pent up anger?”

The men looked at each other and considered the suggestion.

“I’d be glad to try it out.” Will stated and waited for his husband’s answer.

“Let me see.” Lecter took out a notebook and looked for possible gap to fit Will into. He thumbed through the pages and Graham rolled his eyes. It was Will’s not so hidden secret that he actually loved how organised and neat his partner was. There was no room for mistake or chaos. Occasionally, Will would arrange their kitchen as if a tornado went through it just to see Hannibal bring back the order to the place. “I have an opening on Thursday. Does that suit you?”

“Sure. We’re just going to keep fighting until Thursday, then.”

“Will, treat it as a separate event. You are seeing a therapist on Thursday, you’re not seeing your husband. So focus on improving your relationship out of the appointed meeting. I have another task for you right now. Describe me your typical evening.”

Will glanced at Hannibal and then spoke. “He works till seven or eight, then comes home, tired. He cooks dinner, we eat and go to sleep. That’s it more or less.”

“And you work in law enforcement?” The therapist kept asking.

“I’m a detective, yes.”

“So your working hours are flexible?”

“Yeah, sometimes I’m away from home for a few days.”

“And are you working on any case right now?”

“It has nothing to do with our problems, if that’s what you’re getting at. My job is demanding and I certainly live it but I keep it out of my private life.”

“I see. Is that how you feel about Will’s job?” Doctor Crawford looked at Hannibal.

“Yes. Sometimes we talk about the cases but that’s rather thrilling and he’s not really allowed to give any details.”

“So work is not a problem.” The counsellor concluded and joined his palms, creating a small tower.

“No. The problem is that… We don’t talk as much as we used to. He’s busy, I’m busy. And I get that. But I hate that he appears as if he didn’t care that we drift apart. He acts calm and cool and that’s one of the things I love about him but, I mean, could he at least once in a year freak out? Because I feel alone in that department.” Will ducked his head, then breathed in deeply and looked at a painting on a wall, trying to focus his attention on something else.

The room became silent.

Hannibal closed his eyes, acknowledging that the words hurt him, but only Crawford saw the gesture. Then, Lecter’s face was a mask. He glanced at his watch, lifted his head and stood up.

“I believe our time is up. Thank you for seeing us.” Hannibal extended his hand for the therapist to shake, so he did. Will followed suit.

“I see you next week at the same time?” Crawford asked and Will looked at Hannibal, waiting for the answer as well.

“Certainly. I’ll contact your secretary if anything changes.”

The men left the room. Hannibal drove to his office while Will went back to their home, planning a surprise for the evening.

***

The kitchen was a mess. And it wasn’t that one-time monthly mess Will would make just to see Hannibal’s body bending and curving in order to clean up. It was a mess cause by Graham’s design to make dinner. And he did just fine. The meal was waiting for Hannibal to come home soon and it looked delicious. Will used one of the recipes he found in his husband’s cookbook.

It was almost nine, way too late for Hannibal to be still away. Will started worrying and his brain was torturing him by imagining all the worst possible scenarios. An accident, a stroke, a lover.

With a sigh, Will put the plates in the fridge. He wasn’t hungry anymore.

The phone was changing places as Will moved around the house. When he took a shower, the cell was lying on a washing machine. When he changed, it found its place on a night table. And that’s where it stayed.

Will thought about calling his husband but could not bring himself to do that. He lay in bed and waited until he finally heard the front door open. Hannibal’s footsteps were light but Will kept track of them. His husband took a shower in the bathroom downstairs and did not come to their bed.

So that’s what their life became? Would they sleep separately from now on?

Will pulled up the cover and fell asleep.

***

In the morning, Will found the house empty. Hannibal was gone, probably seeing his patients, and he left the food in the fridge intact. He was like a giant baby.

Were they supposed to not talk until Thursday?

“Fuck it.” Will cursed and left the house. He was determined to return to the way their relationship looked like before they started fighting and behaving immaturely.

Graham took his car and drove to a shop with lingerie. He sat in the driver’s seat for ten minutes before he got out, only to stand on the pavement to wait another five minutes. A blush crept up his neck at the thought of the lengths he was ready to go to, to save their marriage.

The display was offering beautiful undergarments and promised only the most exquisite fabric in fair prices. Will swallowed and stepped into the shop, where he was immediately greeted by a young woman.

“Good morning. What are you looking for, sir?”

“Um… I don’t really know. Something…” Will looked around and tried to find the proper word. All the lace, small bows, transparent fabrics, heart patterns and pastel colours made Will speechless.

“Something for everyday use or is there any occasion?”

“Nothing too cheesy. I just wanted to try it out.”

“Alright.” The woman smiled and checked Will out. She seemed to have gauge in her eyes as she quickly moved to a shelf with lace panties and selected three different pairs. “What about these?”

One pair was faded pink with a white bow at the hem in the front. Will’s face twisted in embarrassment at the thought of wearing it. The second pair was light blue and looking very modest, at least when compared to the third pair, which was white with golden sequins.

“Unless you would like something darker? A new collection just arrived.”

“I don’t really know what I want. I mean, I would like to impress someone.”

“I understand. Does this ‘someone’ see you rather as an angel or a demon?”

“Oh, no. He’s the devil.” Will answered with a smirk and followed the girl, who laughed at the comment. She led Graham to a different room, with more ‘courageous’ underwear.

“I think that would suit you.” The girl presented a pair of black panties, with tiny pearls and what looked like diamonds but was probably just pieces of plastic. “Why don’t you try it on? Here’s a fitting room.”

Will checked if there was someone else in the shop and then went to change. He breathed deeply and shook his head at the realization of what he was doing. The time seemed to slow down and Will felt like any moment someone he knew might walk in and recognise him.

Very slowly and carefully, he pushed down his pants and tried to be as quiet as he could. He put on the pair of black panties and frowned at how perfectly the girl assumed his measurements. The piece was a fit. It lay on his ass as if made for this sole purpose and emphasised his curves. At the front it clung to his cock and kept everything in place. He looked good. Will snorted at this little moment of self-appreciation and quickly took off the panties.

Graham was thanking god or whatever higher force that allowed him to be the only customer during the last few minutes. He approached the girl by the till and asked for the light blue and faded pink pairs as well. He didn’t have to try it on as he believed they would fit just as well as the black one.

***

In the late afternoon Will was called to come to the precinct and that ruined his designs for the evening. Graham didn’t leave any note for Hannibal just as his husband had not yet explained what he had been doing the previous evening.

When Will got to the station, he was briefed in the case of murder that happened when he was on the hunt for lingerie. He stayed on the precinct till late hours and then decided to work this case all through the night. There was a great amount of evidence he felt obliged to study as well as the body waiting for him in the morgue, with the thorough examination being scheduled for the morning.

Everything went surprisingly easy as even before the forensics established the cause of death and all the details about the victim, a man walked into the precinct and confessed. Will felt unnaturally glad and allowed himself the pleasure of taking the statement. He compared it with the information about the body and what he imagined had happened.

With all the pieces together, Will finally left the station and hoped to get some sleep, but then his phone buzzed and he realised it was a notification about his appointment with Hannibal.

***

“It’s good to finally see you and be able to talk to you.” Lecter said as his husbands settled in the chair opposite him.

“I think you were supposed to be detached, remember?”

“I think you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago.” Hannibal replied and placed a pen over the notepad in his lap.

“I’m sorry I was too busy catching killers and making this city a safe place.” Will spat and then laughed out loud. “This is not working out.”

“Forgive me. Let’s start over, shall we? What made you come late to our session, Will?”

“There was a murder. I work as a detective. I got a call yesterday and spent the whole night at the precinct.” The words might have sound silly since Hannibal knew exactly where Will worked but the experiment seemed to be in progress. And Lecter was offered an explanation why Will wasn’t home all night.

“Did you manage to find the person responsible?”

“Yes.”

“So that’s a success. How does success make you feel? Do you crave it?”

“Yes. In my field of work success means there is one bad person less out in the streets.”

Hannibal smiled warmly. He admired Will’s desperation in catching killers and being completely selfless about it.

“Tell me, Will, why did you decide to see me?”

Graham looked around the room and wondered. He had been in his husband’s office once or twice but it felt different. At the moment, he was the patient and the whole point of him being there was to open up.

“I’m currently facing a small-scale crisis in my marriage.”

The answer to that was obvious. Go to a couple counsellor. But that way Hannibal would prove Will’s point, namely that seeing Crawford was a good thing.

“How long has it been the case?”

“Now that I think about it, I have no idea. I can’t even put my finger on the moment it started. I guess there was no one exact minute or thing that caused it.”

“Very often a conflict has its beginning in a small simple thing that results into a domino effect. Gradual, long-lasting negligence leads to resentment and eventual destruction.”

Will supported his chin on his hand and stared at his husband. Hannibal was so perceptive and so intelligent; whenever he said things like that, Will just wanted to listen to this man forever and then preferably make love to him. After a longer while of silence, Graham plainly asked.

“Where were you two nights ago?”

“Will-”

“Just tell me. Don’t make this domino effect go further.” Will pleaded and leaned slightly forward.

“I was here.” Lecter stated without hesitation.

“Doing what?”

“Freaking out.” The words were uttered a little quieter and with an ironic smile. Will frowned and was about to accuse his partner of not taking this seriously but Hannibal continued. “I’m not content with how our relationship looks like at the moment. I try to keep calm and think about any possible solutions but I come up with nothing. I am aware of the limitations that our jobs present to our marriage but we were never bothered by that. And I don’t know what happened but I feel like the ground under my feet simply vanished. It’s as if a huge gap suddenly appeared between us and I don’t know how to jump across it.”

“Hannibal…”

Lecter stood from his chair and approached his desk to retrieve a tissue. He wiped his eyes and composed himself, while Will was rendered speechless. In his numb body only eyes could move and follow Hannibal back to his chair.

“Forgive me. That was not professional. At all.”

“I don’t care. I’m your husband. Be professional around your patients but this is me.” Will stood to his feet and crossed the small space between him and Lecter. Graham knelt before his ‘therapist’ and grabbed one of his wrists. The kiss he placed on it was full of affection and regret. “Why are we fighting, Hannibal?”

“I don’t know.” The man whispered and tears gathered in his eyes again.

“I love you.” There was something in Will’s voice that made the proclamation sound like an accusation. It was obvious what he felt for Hannibal and he was not destined to change that, ever.

“I love you, too.”

“I’m sorry if I was a little distant lately.”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t find time to talk to you.”

“I’m sorry that I went behind your back and scheduled our appointment with Crawford.”

“It was a good decision.” Hannibal’s watch clicked two times.

“What is it?”

“We’re halfway through our meeting.”

“Oh. Organised as always.” Will smiled and stood up. He sat in his chair opposite Hannibal and thought of the words he wanted to say.

“Should I put off the rest of the appointments for today?”

“No. Those people need your help. This is important.”

“But you are-”

“Happy that we resolved our little problem. I’ll go home now and cook something. I’ll be waiting for you.” Will stated and rose form his chair. Lecter approached him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “See you in the evening, doctor.”

The last word made Hannibal swallow and shiver. He was proud when people called him by his title but in his husband’s mouth the appellation gained eroticism.

***

The meat was medium-rare and it wasn’t exactly how Hannibal would do it but he did not complain. Will took time and effort to prepare dinner for them so his husbands appreciated it.

The room was lit by four candles and there was wine in their glasses. One hell of a romantic dinner.

Graham was not particularly romantic, not in a cliché way presented in cheesy movies, but he had something in him that allowed manage other people’s expectations. That evening he wanted to try out every option.

“To us.” Will raised his glass and Hannibal followed suit. They clank and drank the semi-sweet red wine that matched perfectly to the meat.

“I was wondering if maybe we could spend the weekend in the country? I could rent a cabin.”

“Or by the lake.”

“So that you could wake up in the middle of the night to go fishing?” Hannibal asked with a smile.

“I won’t confirm, not deny.” Will replied and sipped the wine.

There was no dessert and Hannibal offered to wash the dishes, since Will was the one to cook. Graham agreed and said he would go to their bedroom to “change into something more comfortable”. At the words Hannibal’s mind drifted into a wild place and he blushed faintly.

Lecter moved to the bedroom when he was done with the dishes and spotted Will in a bathrobe, lying on the bed, waiting. Hannibal took a few careful steps to stand by his husband’s side of the bed.

Will did not flinch when he saw his lover kneel before him and touch the fabric of the robe. It was soft and smooth in his palm; it must have felt exquisite on Will’s body but Hannibal wanted it off. He pulled the fabric, starting with Graham’s shoulders. When they were bare, revealing the soft and trembling flesh, Hannibal moved lower. He untied the strap in the robe and let it fall on the bed underneath Will, while his mouth hung open.

Underneath the robe Will was wearing a pair of black lace panties, with tiny pearls and other shiny pieces clinging to it. The panties were hanging on the man’s hips and cupping his cock in the most seductive way.

“You’re beautiful.” Was all that Hannibal was able to mutter before Will leaned against him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Hannibal unbuckled his belt and then helped himself out of his trousers. That was when Will rose and stood by his husband.

“When we’re done, all will be forgiven.” Graham said and pushed down his lover’s underpants, then shoved him on the bed. “I want you on all fours.”

Hannibal obeyed and shifted his position, offering Will the view of his ass.

The first kiss was planted on Hannibal’s neck and the man could feel Will’s chest supported on his back.

The next kiss was placed on one shoulder blade, then the other one.

Lower and lower, Will’s lips were caressing the skin of his husband. His handsome, clever, organised, stubborn, yet so vulnerable and affectionate husband. The black panties were stained at the front as Will’s cock twitched inside.

The last kiss was planted on Hannibal’s right ass cheek.

Lecter sighed and expected the next move to be Will’s tongue in his hole. He was wrong.

The next second Will’s palm was imprinted on the right cheek, leaving a red mark. The slap was hard but it was bearable. It was the surprise that made the gesture startling.

Hannibal immediately turned his head to see Will behind him, and his husband only smiled at him wide, revealing the white sharp teeth. He bit Lecter’s ass gently while looking the man in the eye.

Hannibal’s cock was also leaking and seeking attention but Will only moved to kiss the left ass cheek.

“That was for not talking to me when you should have.”

Will’s palm met the left cheek and Hannibal stretched his neck in euphoria. He threw his head back and waited for whatever was going to happen next. He surrendered to Will’s mercy completely.

“That was for being rude during our session with Crawford.” Will grabbed his lover’s waist and turned him on his back, then lay on top of him. “I will do this every time you misbehave, do you understand?” Hannibal exhaled loudly, with a hiss, and nodded. Understood. “And now, I’m going to make love to you. Slowly. Until you have it imprinted on your brain, what a good husband I am.”


End file.
